


ShitStars

by Kazunayn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Me being stupid, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazunayn/pseuds/Kazunayn
Summary: Me being stupid with rarepair and stuff
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Nito Nazuna/Tsukinaga Leo, other soon to be added
Kudos: 2





	1. Leo New Boyfriend

Me being dumb with rarepair

__________________________________________________________________________________  
My crush :0  
Leo: Nazu~~  
Nazuna: oh leo~chin~ hai  
leo: Nazu~~ would you Be the Nazu in my LeoNazu ;D  
Nazuna: ?? What do you mean by that? But i guess sure

__________

{Bird app (twitter)}

Alien lover☑️ @leoTsukinagaa 2 hours ago  
Guess who just got a boyfriend~~   
240 Retweet 50k like   
|  
Sleepily Vampire☑️ @RittsuSakuma 2 hours ago  
tsukippi~~ congrats~~ is it secchan~?  
1 Retweet 10 like  
|  
Alien lover☑️ @leoTsukinagaa 2 hours ago  
Wahhaa~~ thank rittsu~~ but no it not sena~✨  
15 like  
|  
Nii~san☑️ @NazuniisanNito 2 hours ago  
......i feel like i already know who it is....  
1 Retweet 12 like  
|  
Sleepily Vampire☑️ @RittsuSakuma 2 hours ago  
👀 oh~~ Nazunayn~~ spill the tea  
4 like  
|  
Nii~san☑️ @NazuniisanNito 2 hours ago  
...i wonder who  
2 Like  
|  
Sleepily Vampire☑️ @RittsuSakuma 2 hours ago  
Oh  
2 like

_↺ Alien lover Retweeted_  
Nii~san☑️ @NazuniisanNito 1 hours ago  
I just realize what leo~chin mean by this  
Sent a sceenshot of the chat from earlier   
5 Retweet 35k like  
|  
Alien lover☑️ @leoTsukinagaa 1 hours ago  
I love you to nazu~✨💕💕💕  
32 likes


	2. Cat

Sleepily Vampire☑️ @RittsuSakuma 35 minute ago  
*yawn* I found this cat while napping~~ i think i'll take him home~~  
*sent a photo of a black kitty*  
20 Retweet 5k like  
|  
Nazuna lover☑️ @leoTsukinagaa 28 minutes ago  
Wahhaaaa rittsu~~ he so cute~...!!! AH I CAN FEEL INSPIRATION COMING!!  
|  
Sleepily Vampire☑️ @RittsuSakuma 27 minutes ago  
Fufu~ thank tsukippi~~

↺ sleepily Vampire Retweeted  
Maakun☑️ @IsaraMaoo 50 minutes ago  
Ritsu just enter my dorm and bought his "cat" with him

Sleepily Vampire☑️ @RittsuSakuma 1 minutes ago  
....how do you get rid of a cat you just adopt~?  
5 likes  
|  
Maakun☑️ @IsaraMaoo 40 seconds ago  
RITSU!  
|  
Sleepily Vampire☑️ @RittsuSakuma 1 seconds ago  
:( maakun...he trying to take you away from me...

↺ sleepily Vampire Retweeted  
Nazuna lover☑️ @leoTsukinagaa 30 minutes ago  
Wahah~!! Since @RittsuSakuma is tweeting about his cat~ i'll tweet little john as well~~  
Isn't she cute~  
*sent a picture of little john*   
1 Retweet 157 like

↺ sleepily Vampire Retweeted  
Ironic Blue @IzumiSenaa 1 minutes ago  
leo~kun and kuna~kun are tweeting about their stupid cat  
It really annoying to see cat on my timeline   
1 retweet 

________________________________  
Knight~✨✨

Izumi: Can kuma~kun and leo~kun stop tweeting about their stupid cat? It really annoo~~ying  
**Ritsu changed izumi name to "cat hater"**  
**Ritsu changed his name to "Ritchan"**

cat hater: ...who the fuck changed my name  
Leo changed his name to "Alien lover"  
Alien lover: wasn't me~~✨  
Cat hater: kuma-kun it was you wasn't it  
Ritchan: fufu~ maybe~~   
**Ritchan changed the group chat to "Secchan hate cat"**  
Cat hater: KUMA~KUN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!

**_________________________**

Yea i got nothing else- =>=


End file.
